


Ich hoffe Ich liebe dich noch immer in den Morgen

by elizabethther



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, brief mentions of sex, nothing too graphic but you know be careful just in case, yeah theres like 0 mention of sex but u know better safe than sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethther/pseuds/elizabethther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over too many beers, Newt and Hermann realize they aren't so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich hoffe Ich liebe dich noch immer in den Morgen

**Author's Note:**

> The title means "I hope I still love you in the morning" in German.  
> It's 3 am and im a bit tired sorry for errors.

Looking back on it, Hermann shouldn't have had that fifth beer. Or the sixth. He shouldn't have left his cabin that night at all. But by some miracle, the antisocial mathematician did. 

He was drunk. He could tell from the radiating warmth in his throat and the lazy grin plastered on his face. And somehow, him and Newton started talking. The way that they spoke was different, however. Instead of insults in German and questioning the others intelligence, they talked about home and music and theorems. 

After months of working in the same lab, they connected on something other than Germany or the Kaiju. 

Looking back on it, Hermann could have kept his life neat and easy by staying home, but with Newt's tattooed arm draped over his chest and soft exhales landing on his neck, he couldn't really bring himself to regret it.


End file.
